


Shutter-eye

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, DCU_Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme filled from dcu_memes. Photographer Tim moves to Metropolis and finds himself an obsession bigger than Batman and Robin: Superboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutter-eye

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: You can change the name, but this idea came from the song "I Wanna Mary My Stalker" by Goldfinger, which you can listen to here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq_CyPHhoYQ
> 
> Tim is a young photographer who has just moved to Metropolis. To pay the bills without relying solely on his father's money, he gets a job at a newspaper. He ends up meeting Superboy, and becomes obsessed with figuring out his secret identity.
> 
> \------
> 
> I tried, though I ended up changing the “without relying solely on his father’s money” to not relying on his father’s money at all. It’s kind of a loosely written thing in terms of narrative—maybe later I’ll add more and flesh out this world some more. Well, I hope this is acceptable.

             It was the crappiest apartment that Tim had ever seen. It was extremely crappy compared to what he was normally used and then Tim sighed. It was home now, and he certainly couldn’t return to Gotham. His blowhard of a father had finally given a damned about him, but it was too late. Tim was all grown up now and knew better. He refused to be a pawn in his father’s schemes. Everything ended up rather messy in one giant full blown argument, and Tim fled to Metropolis—to this crappy two room apartment of bathroom and everything else. Tim wrinkled his nose in disgust but dutifully performed the slow necessary task of unpacking. He already paid the first two month’s rents out of his meager savings. No more trust funds, and there was no turning back now.

            Metropolis was as different from Gotham as possible, Tim realized as he strolled down the street, camera in hand. The air was pretty clean for a bustling city, and the sky seemed bluer than Gotham despite sharing the same sky. He snapped a picture of the clouds—the formation was really something. Tim couldn’t get over how friendly everybody was. In Gotham, nice got you killed. It seemed a little too peaceful for Tim’s liking though he was aware there were dangers here too. Still, Metropolis was the best place to hide. Tim knew that because he calculated it. His father would never think to look at Gotham’s sister city. And his father didn’t have the benefit of sparing anything to find him either at the moment. Tim made sure of it, crippling the Drake’s companies before he left. Tim clicked his tongue. Really, the man should have known better. The move gave Tim at least half a year to settle in and get comfortable before he had to worry.

            Tim took a few more pictures as he wandered the city. It really was an interesting contrast to Gotham’s everyday scenes. As Tim turned into the next street, he found himself knocked into a lamppost. People were running and screaming. A giant squid-like monster was rampaging. Tim stared thoughtfully for a second before calmly lifting his camera, taking a shot. He had never seen a squid monster before—don’t they only exist in Japan? Besides, compared to Gotham, this was pretty much a small low level crime. Tim scanned around and found a small building with a fire escape stairway. Perfect! That would give Tim height and angle. Without an ounce of fear, Tim clambered up the metal steps and got into position. He clicked away madly. It reminded Tim of his younger days when he followed Batman and Robin, being in danger but not being noticed and getting some really good photos. He was so engrossed that when the squid knocked over a telephone pole, Tim couldn’t move out of the way fast enough as the pole fell his way.

            To Tim’s surprise, he wasn’t crushed by the wood pole. He looked up and a good looking man in jeans and a black t-shirt with a pentagon S looked back at him.

            “You okay?” He asked.

            “Yeah,” Tim said. His fingers twitched and Tim took a shot of the guy before he could help it. The man blinked. “Did you just take a picture of me when there’s a giant squid right behind me? Are you crazy?”

            “I’m from Gotham,” Tim explained. He got up and peered around the man at the squid.

            “Thanks. I didn’t notice the pole.”

            “You should get out of here,” the man advised. “It’s dangerous.”

            Tim shook his head, “no, I’m good. Oh—that’s a good view.”

            He took a picture of the squid squirting ink, filling the streets. He took another one and was startled when the squid was frozen into ice. Tim captured it and turned to his companion who repeated that Tim should get out of here. Tim gestured at the squid, “but the thing’s ice now.”

            At his words, the ice shattered and the squid slammed a tentacle down where he…was standing.

            “You’re an idiot!”

            The man was carrying Tim bridal-style. Tim blushed. “I told you. I’m from Gotham. This is honestly nothing compared to the Joker.”

            The man stared, “Right, and you’re going to end up squid food.”

            He set Tim down several blocks away. Tim looked up to thank him but the man was gone. A minute later, he heard shouts of joy. The squid was defeated.

            When Tim got home, he immediately set out his equipment to develop the photos he’d taken. The corner farthest from the window wasn’t exactly the best spot, but it’ll have to do till Tim could afford a place that had space for a darkroom. While the pictures soaked, Tim turned on his laptop and skimmed the Metropolis news. The Daily Planet was the top source he heard because of reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Ah, there it was.

            SUPERBOY FLATTENS SQUID

            Tim snorted. Superboy? What a lame name. He supposed you couldn’t beat out Superman for the title.

 

000000

 

            Over the next two days, Tim found himself meeting Superboy randomly.

_“What the hell, you again?”_

_“I can’t help it if I just happen to be there whenever something dangerous happens?”_

_“I’ll swear you’re stalking me!”_

          Yup. Everytime Tim turned around, he would end up seeing Superboy. It would have been annoying if it wasn’t so productive. Superboy meant good pictures because Superboy was there for anything big or small like petty purse snatchers. Tim managed to get a few of Superman AND Superboy working together. It was an amazing shot. It was also going to secure Tim’s job.

         “Mr. Draper, you say?” The man peered at Tim over his desk.

         “Please, call me Alvin,” Tim smiled graciously.

         “You have an impressive portfolio—you even have some of Superboy!”

         “I was pretty lucky to get those. I just moved here a few days ago.”

         “You’re hired! Congratulations on joining the Daily Planet, son.”

        “Thanks,” Tim said. Source of income, solved. He wasn’t completely sure the Daily Planet would hire a rookie photographer like him, but it was not like he had files to prove Alvin Draper was a straight A student and graduated from college with honors.

         “Your assignments will focus on Superboy,” the man went on. “These are really excellent. We hardly get shots of him.”

         Tim nodded though he wasn’t sure if he would be lucky enough to get shots of Superboy that often.

          “Yes, sir.”

           “Oh—Clark! Clark, come in!” The man waved excitedly. A shy looking guy passing by stopped, back tracked and entered.

         “Yes?”

           “This is Alvin Draper. He’s the new photographer. Look at these!”

          Clark perused the photos of Superboy thoughtfully, “oh really. He’s usually careful about avoiding cameras.”

 

000000

 

            Two months later and Tim was doing just fine. He utilized his skills from Gotham and managed to get pictures of Superboy. At first, it annoyed Superboy.

            _“You really are a stalker! What are you going to do next, take pictures of me naked?”_

_“No,” Tim calmly replied. “I got those covered when your clothes were shredded last week. I got a bonus that week.”_

_“Next time, I’ll knock you out before I do anything.”_

_“I dare you, SB.”_

_“SB?”_

_“Your name sound stupid. Now are you going to do something about that thing coming our way?”_

            But in the end, Tim or rather “Alvin” and Superboy settled into an easy enough acquaintance. It was actually fun talking to Superboy even though it was never longer than a few minutes. As time passed, Tim found himself doing things he shouldn’t be doing. He found himself absently minded taking a shot of Superboy while he was flying around.

 

            _“Did you take a picture of my ass?”_

_“It’s for the gossip pages.”_

           He found himself searching up everything he could on Superboy, rereading old news and even went down to Jump City to take a look at the Titans Tower. Oh shit, Tim realized. He had regressed to his Batman and Robin stage of life. Tim had so many pictures of Superboy it was ridiculous. And scrapbooks! With cut out articles and everything. And it was eating at Tim—who was Superboy? Did that mean Superman was married? But Superman’s speculated age didn’t match up to Superboy’s appearance. And from old news articles, Tim gathered Superboy and Superman weren’t on good terms. Tim even caught himself trying to get Superboy to talk with him longer.

            _“After this, you want to get coffee?”_

_“Are you asking me for a date?”_

_“No. Just thanks for not letting me fall to my death.”_

_“Rain check, Ms. Lane, rain check.”_

_“Screw you!”_

            Tim rocked back and forth in front of his laptop. He wouldn’t do this as a news scoop. This was personal. This was so bad, Tim wasn’t even sleeping. He literally staked out rooftops, hoping to see Superboy. He asked around as well, trying to get more information. In the end, Tim begged off a week from the Daily Planet. It was given begrudgingly but Tim leaped at it. He was going to Kansas.

            _“You have an interesting accent to your voice.”_

_“I do?”_

_“It’s faint, but it’s there. Where are you from?”_

_“Now I know you’re just up to something. Quit being so stalker-ish.”_

_“That’s not a word.”_

            From Superboy’s voice, Tim pinpointed the manner of speaking to Kansas. He compiled a list of unusual events in Kansas and where did it occurred most frequently. Teenage superheroes—especially metas—were bound to accidently cause incidents. The Teen Titans seemed proof of that. Superboy wasn’t a teenage superhero anymore, but it wasn’t too much of a past thing for Tim to look it up. Tim narrowed it down to Smallville and that made him feel pretty good. If he could deduct Batman’s and Robin’s real identity, why not Superboy’s?

 

000000

 

            Smallville was exactly as the name suggested. It was quaint, quiet and definitely small. It was idyllic and peaceful. Tim checked into a place owned by the Mills. Then, he walked around searching for good photos. He could start looking for Superboy tomorrow. As Tim walked, he entered a cornfield. The sun was starting to set, and Tim thought the lightening was just right. He took a shot of the green stalks, lighted with a pink glow.

            “Alvin?”

            Tim turned, startled and tripped.

            “Oh jeez, sorry!”

            A hand helped Tim steady himself.

            “Thanks,” Tim muttered. He studied the stranger. He was a handsome man, blue eyes obscured by glasses and he wore a red plaid shirt and jeans.

            “Do I know you?” Tim frowned. The man had called him Alvin.

            “No,” the man said rather forcefully. “I—you work for the Daily Planet, right? I’m Conner Kent—Clark’s cousin.”

            Conner held out his hand to Tim. Tim shook it.

            “I didn’t know Clark had a cousin.”

            “He didn’t know it either,” Conner said to himself. “Uh—What are you doing here, Mr. Draper?”

            “Call me Alvin. Clark and I get along well,” Tim offered. “I’m just taking a vacation.”

            “In Smallville?”

            “Yeah.”

            Conner stared at him. Tim coughed, “I should be getting back. It’s almost dark and I don’t want to get lost.”

            “You’re staying with Mills, right? Why don’t you come eat dinner with my Aunt Martha and me? A friend of Clark’s is always welcome.”

            “I don’t want to impose,” Tim declined.

            “You won’t. Aunt Martha baked a mean peach cobbler today.”

            Tim wasn’t given time to react as Conner enthusiastically dragged Tim down a dirt road to the Kents. Dinner was pleasant and Conner drove Tim back to the Mills afterward.

            “Thank you,” Tim told Conner with as much gratitude as he could possibly inject in his words.

            “No problem,” Conner grinned. “If you like, I can show you around tomorrow.”

            Tim paused. He still wanted to find out Superboy’s identity, but it shouldn’t take long. A day or two at most.

            “Okay,” Tim agreed. Conner lit up.

            “Awesome,” he said. “I’ll come by then—eight, okay with you? We get up early around here.”

            As it was, Tim didn’t get around to finding out Superboy’s identity. Conner kept Tim plenty occupied and Clark somehow managed to wriggle in time to fly down for a day. And there were kisses. Tim didn’t know how it happened but it did. They exchanged contact information and Tim went back to Metropolis.

            _“I miss you.”_

_“I miss you too.”_

_“When I’m done with my next assignment, I’ll try and come see you.”_

_“Why don’t you turn around?”_

_“Con! How did you get here?”_

_“Oh, I flew.”_

 

00000

 

[Four months and a half later.]

 

            Tim was feeling extremely good. He finally told Conner that he was actually Tim Drake and not Alvin Draper. Conner wasn’t too upset and even promised that if his father found him, Conner would help him hide.

            “Someone looks happy.”

            Tim glared at Superboy. He was covered in slime. He snapped a photo. He had given up on finding Superboy’s identity. He was much more interested in his relationship with Conner Kent.

            “So what if I do—I had a good week.”

            “I’ll bet,” Superboy responded. “I had a good week too.”

            “Really now,” Tim drawled.

            “It would have been better if I got laid, but I had to leave. You know, evil robots were calling my name.”

            “What a shame,” Tim said. “Guess the girl was saved from your charms.”

            “You make a very nice girl, Tim.” Superboy said cheekily and flew off. Tim gaped. How the hell did glasses—Tim groaned.

            “That—,” Tim seethed. He was dating Superboy.

            “Conner Kent, I’m going to kill you!”


End file.
